Le sorcier incompris
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Alors que Salazar attend son procès devant la justice magique pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis, Godric va le rencontrer pour avoir une dernière discussion avec son ancien rival afin de comprendre les choix de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Pendant ce temps, Rowena apprend la considération qu'Helga porte à Salazar et les choix qu'il a fait.
1. Chapter 1

**Vous le savez sans doute, mais j'apprécie énormément les Fondateurs. Et comme, jusqu'à présent je n'ai écrit que des trucs drôles sur eux, il est temps d'équilibrer la balance avec quelque chose de dramatique ! Sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture pour cet O.S.**

 **Ha, et pour des raisons scénaristiques, cela se passe dans le contexte de la Guerre de Cent Ans.**

 **Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, sinon on aurait déjà eu des tas de livres ou de films sur les Fondateurs.**

* * *

 **Le sorcier incompris**

 _« Je tuerai tous ces moldus, soyez en certain, Godric. Et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher. »_

Toutes ses années, Godric avait cru que son vieil ami ne parlait pas sérieusement. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de réaliser ces souhaits si sinistres, si horribles.

Pourtant Salazar l'avait fait. Rowena, Helga et Godric n'y avaient pas cru pendant des années, mais Salazar l'avait fait.

 _« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas voir la terreur qu'ils représentent ? Le danger qu'ils sont pour nous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si aveuglé par votre bravoure et votre fierté, Godric ?_

 _— Vous me dites cela, Salazar ? Vous n'êtes qu'un hypocrite et un lâche ! Vous voulez vous débarrassez de tous ceux qui sont différents de vous ! Vous ne sentez donc aucun remord à l'idée d'anéantir tout un peuple sous prétexte que vous lui êtes supérieur ? Cela me répugne. Vous me rendez malade, Salazar ! »_

Il se rappelait encore de la surprise et de la colère qui envahissaient le visage de Salazar lorsqu'il lui avait dit ces affreux mots. Sur l'instant, il les avait sincèrement pensés. Il voyait Salazar comme un être odieux et indigne, quelqu'un qui ne méritait nulle considération. À cette époque, il ignorait que ces mots blessaient profondément celui qui appelait encore son camarade, son compagnon, son _frère_.

Son cœur s'était déchiré en apprenant, par Rowena qui tenait une lettre à la main, que Salazar était parti, le lendemain même de cette dispute. Il se rappellerait toujours de la tristesse qui habitait Rowena depuis le départ de Salazar, le remords que ressentait Helga à ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre Salazar de rester parmi eux, de ne pas avoir pu empêcher à une dispute entre Godric et Salazar de briser leur amitié.

Il était orgueilleux et, dans sa fierté dont Salazar parlait à juste titre, il ne pensait pas qu'une dispute saurait toucher Salazar. Il pensait, naïvement et bêtement, que Salazar ne tenait pas compte de toutes leurs jérémiades, leurs habituelles disputes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que leur divergence d'opinion tenait tant à cœur Salazar.

Pourtant, ils s'étaient toujours battus à ce sujet : les moldus. Godric et Helga partageaient le même avis concernant les humains non magiques, ils voulaient que tous puissent vivre en paix avec les sorciers. Rowena, jamais, ne s'exprimait à ce sujet. Lorsque la question lui était posée, elle se contentait d'offrir un doux sourire en répondant qu'elle laissait l'avenir décider. Salazar, lui, soit répondait avec arrogance, soit avec une méchanceté féroce.

 _« S'unir avec les moldus ? Vous avez perdu la tête. Cela n'arrivera jamais. Je préfère encore la mort que d'accepter une paix illusoire avec ces sales veules. »_

Godric sentait son cœur se briser en entendant de tels propos. Il ne cessait d'être surpris à chaque fois que Salazar proférait de telles absurdités. Lui qui désirait la paix, ne pouvait croire que celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, puisse avoir de telles opinons sur les moldus.

Il en avait fait part un jour à Rowena. Celle-ci, dans toute sa sagesse, lui avait répondu ainsi :

 _« Tous ne peuvent pas penser de la même manière que vous, Godric. Il faut savoir accepter chacun selon son caractère et ses idées, quand bien même celles-ci peuvent vous paraitre saugrenues._

 _— Mais comment faisons-nous pour nous entendre avec autrui lorsque nous possédons vraiment des opinons opposées qui peuvent nous entrainer à la haine ?_

 _— Cela réside dans la force de vos liens. Vous divergences ne sont pas obligatoirement un fossé qui vous sépare. Voilà qui fait la richesse des humains. Le monde ne serait-il pas ennuyeux si tous étaient pareils ? Le monde est fait de différences et de ressemblance. Il suffit de trouver une contrepartie qui ne blesse personne si vraiment vos différences vous engloutissent. »_

Jamais il n'avait réussi à trouver cette contrepartie. Et désormais, il était trop tard. Il s'en rendait bien compte alors qu'il marchait dans ce long couloir sombre, éclairé par de simples torches.

Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas à Poudlard, profitant de sa noble qualité d'enseignant pour partager son savoir à d'autres ? Que faisait-il dans ce lugubre cachot humide ?

Il attrapa sa baguette et chuchota :

« _Lumos_ ! »

À sa grande surprise, rien ne se passa. Il cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Sa magie ne fonctionnait pas ici ?

Soudain, une voix s'éleva de l'obscurité.

« Vous perdez votre temps à essayer, Godric. La magie est interdite en ce lieu. Sinon des incapables comme vous seraient en mesure de s'échapper sans problème. Enfin, à supposer que vous vous souvenez comment utiliser la magie sans votre bout de bois. »

Le Gryffondor frissonna et s'arrêta. Cette voix railleuse et sarcastique, il la reconnaissait parfaitement. Il fit quelques pas et se retrouva devant une lourde porte en bois. Le verrou et les barreaux dessus étaient en fer. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'il était impossible d'y voir à l'intérieur, mais Godric savait qui s'y trouvait. Alors, puisque la magie ne fonctionnait pas, il résonna logiquement et attrapa une torche au mur. Désormais éclaire, il se replaça devant la porte, tendant la torche pour éclairer la sombre salle.

Et finalement, il le vit. Les bras attachés à des chaines aux murs, ses cheveux gris d'habitudes si soyeux ne faisaient plus que le vieillir, cela sans compter les rides sur son visage, l'éclat dans ses yeux désormais disparu, ses haillons qui lui servaient de vêtement.

« Salazar, déclara doucement Godric.

— Mmh, vous vous rappelez de moi, Godric ? J'en suis flatté, enfin, je crois. »

Godric serra les dents à la condescendance de son ancien camarade qui souriait. Mais ce sourire moqueur ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Salazar Serpentard, Fondateur de Poudlard, et plus grand sorcier d'Europe. Il n'était que celui d'un pathétique prisonnier qui attendait la potence.

« Salazar ! répéta Godric, avec plus de fermement.

— Quoi ? grogna finalement Salazar, en le foudroyant du regard. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour me casser les oreilles parce que, dans ce cas, votre insupportable présence peut disparaitre. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à me disputer avec vous. Pas cette fois. »

Godric s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand il se tut subitement en entendant une toux sèche. Il le remarquait à présent : la voix de Salazar était rauque, comme si cela faisait de nombreux jours qu'il n'avait pas bu quoi que ce soit.

« Allez-vous bien, Salazar ?

— Je vais parfaitement bien, cela ne se voit pas ? moqua le sorcier. Sérieusement Godric, vous avez d'autres questions bêtes comme celle-ci ?

— Que vous ont-ils fait ?

— Eux ? Rien de spécial. Juste le traitement d'un sorcier prêt à la condamnation, voyons.

— C'est ignoble.

— Tiens, vous ressentez de la compassion pour moi, à présent ? N'était-ce pas ce que vous désirez ? Que je ne puisse plus faire de mal à vos chers et précieux moldus. Eh bien, voilà qui est fait. Je ne ferai désormais plus de mal à quiconque puisque, oh, étonnamment, je serai mort. Alors réjouissez-vous, Godric, vous pourrez faire la paix avec...

— Taisez-vous, bon sang ! »

Godric frappa fortement du poing contre la porte, ce qui stoppa net Salazar dans son discourt railleur. Le sorcier ambitieux cligna des yeux, surpris par l'explosion de Godric, qui respira lourdement.

« Vous... Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, Salazar ? Vous allez mourir, déclara Godric d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder ferme – assez mal par ailleurs.

— Oh, je le sais bien. Mais que voudriez-vous que je fasse ? Que je pleure ? Que je supplie pour ma vie ? Si tel est le cas, vous ne me connaissez pas

— Je vous connais très bien, je vous ferai signaler ! Je sais que vous préféreriez mourir plutôt que de regretter vos choix. Mais... Mais est-ce là vraiment ce que vous désirez ?

— Que voulez-vous dire, Godric ? demanda Salazar en haussant les sourcils.

— Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. N'avez-vous donc aucun remord, aucun regret ? Ne serais qu'envers nous, vos proches ?

— Vous parlez de Rowena et d'Helga, observa Salazar.

— Bien sûr que je parle d'elles ! Dans votre égoïsme, vous n'avez jamais fait attention à nos sentiments. À ce que vous représentiez à nos yeux. Depuis votre départ, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne vois Helga se sentir responsable de votre départ. Depuis que vous êtes parti, ne lui laissant qu'une lettre comme seul adieux, je n'ai jamais revu ce bonheur qui habitait Rowena, elle dont le plus grand désir était de pouvoir faire partager son savoir. Vous les avez abandonnés. Vous m'avez abandonné, Salazar. Cela ne vous a-t-il rien fait durant toutes ces années d'absences ? »

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse. Il vit Salazar fermer les yeux et respirer profondément, comme dans une intense réflexion. Godric ne tenta pas d'entamer la conversation cette fois-ci. Il se tut, attendant une réponse de son interlocuteur.

« Je devais partir, annonça finalement Salazar d'une voix calme, sans une once de sarcasme ou de moquerie. Vous le savez.

— Non, j'ignore les raisons de votre départ, Salazar, défendit Godric. Je vous ai pourchassé pendant des mois après avoir pris la décision de vous ramener, pour que Poudlard redevienne comme avant. Mais entretemps j'ai appris les horreurs que vous avez fait et j'en suis venu à me demander si le sorcier que nous avions connus pendant toutes ces années avait-il même existé. »

Il souffla et reprit, d'une voix tremblante.

« C-comment avez-vous pu faire cela, Salazar ?

— Vous l'avez dit vous-même : parce que je suis le plus grand sorcier d'Europe.

— Alors dites-moi pourquoi ! s'écria furieusement Godric en tapant de nouveau contre la porte en bois. Dites-moi pourquoi vous avez besoin de massacrer tant de moldus, tant d'innocents !

— Des innocents ? répéta Salazar avec mépris. Voilà votre problème, Godric, ainsi que celui d'Helga. Vous ne voyez à travers le monde que des innocents. Vous pensez qu'ils étaient innocents lorsqu'ils adhèrent à ce que l'on brûle des sorciers et des sorcières qui n'ont rien fait ? Vous les voyez, vous, les innocents lorsque même des enfants crient de joie lorsqu'on déclare des crimes qui n'ont même pas de raison d'exister avec pour seule solution la mort ? Ou est-elle, leur innocence ? Dites le moi, Godric. »

Godric n'avait pas de réponse à donner. Il savait le problème que représentait la peur de la magie, ce qui transformait les moldus en des monstres sans cœur. Et il ne savait pas comment régler ce problème. Mais cela n'excusait pas la mort de milliers d'innocents.

« Vous avez... commença-t-il sans grand enthousiasme, créé un fléau qui s'est abattu sur l'Europe. La Peste Noire a fait des ravages en tuant des centaines de milliers de personnes. Vous me parlez de l'injustice de tuer des sorciers et des sorcières innocents. Mais là, pouvez-vous encore prétendre à faire la bonne chose, lorsque vous faites exactement pareil ?

— Mmh, vous retournez mes arguments contre moi ? comme cela était prévisible, moqua Salazar en souriant. Nous sommes en pleine guerre, Godric. Les Anglais et les Français se font la guerre et même sous la menace d'une maladie inguérissable, ils continuent de vouloir se battre. Les moldus ne changeront jamais Godric, faites-vous une raison.

— Ce ne sont pas les moldus dont vous parlez actuellement, mais des humains Salazar, rectifia Godric. Des êtres humains, comme vous et moi. Nous pouvons changer. Mais il faut que chacun fasse preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté et non agir comme vous.

— Gardez votre mépris pour vous, Godric. Vous n'avez nullement le droit de juger mes actes, déclara Salazar.

— Si ! J'en ai le droit, en tant qu'être humain ! J'ai le droit de vous juger pour ce que vous avez fait à vos semblables, Salazar ! s'écria furieusement Godric.

— Mes semblables ? cracha Salazar en serrant les dents. Eux, ces horribles moldus, mes semblables ? Comment osez-vous ? Comment osez-vous me dire ça, quand vous n'avez aucune idée de la cruauté dont ils font preuve ? »

Godric fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Devant l'incompréhension du courageux sorcier, Salazar éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« Vous n'avez donc même pas conscience de toutes ces souffrances qu'endurent les sorciers ? Vous êtes fantastique !

— Arrêtez de rire, Salazar ! Et dites-moi de quoi vous parlez donc ! »

À son grand étonnement, Salazar se tut. Il soupira. Ce soupir surprit Godric. Il était si fragile.

« Je... commença Salazar. Avez-vous idée, Godric, de la douleur que l'on ressent ? »

Godric ne répondit rien. Il était bien trop étonné par la voix de Salazar pour répondre. Pourquoi Salazar parlait-il si doucement, et d'une voix si chancelante, comme si à tout instant elle risquait de se briser ?

« Savez-vous ce que l'on ressent en voyant cela arrivé ? Je... Je ne savais pas comment guérir ce mal. Je... Je ne le pouvais pas. J'étais impuissant.

— Salazar... appela doucement Godric. De quoi parlez-vous ?

— De cet enfant, Godric, de cet enfant, expliqua Salazar, sans changer de timbre de voix. Il était si jeune, si apeuré. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Celui qui crache sur les enfants ne nobles n'est évidemment qu'un sot qui n'a jamais vu la douleur que cela peut entrainer. J'ai vu cet enfant, si différentes des autres enfants de noble. Il n'avait pas l'arrogance ni la gaieté de son âge. Il avait à peine dix ans et pourtant il n'avait jamais vu la lumière du soleil... »

Salazar s'arrêta un instant, respira, et reprit :

« Son père, un seigneur qui possédait de nombreuses terres, était tombé amoureux d'une femme. Mais il ignorait qu'elle était une sorcière. Quand il l'a appris, à la naissance de leur fils, il l'a fait brûler. Pourtant, il n'a pas donné le même destin à son fils. Il lui a donné un sort pire que la mort. Il l'a fait enfermer dans un cachot, pensant pouvoir se servir des pouvoirs de l'enfant. Mais il ignorait qu'un enfant de si bas âge ne pouvait pas savoir contrôler sa magie. Alors il le punissait. Cela dura des années. Et finalement, l'enfant en a eu assez. J'étais là lorsqu'il s'est transformé.

— Transformé ?

— Godric... Savez-vous ce qu'est un Obscurus ? »

Godric hocha la tête. Il en avait déjà entendu parler, sans jamais en voir. L'Obscurus, cet être si maléfique, ce parasite qui se nourrissait du refoulement de la magie d'un sorcier à bas âge.

« Attendez... Vous voulez dire qu'il... ?

— Oui. Cet enfant possédait un Obscurus en lui. J'ai tenté de lui venir en aide, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il s'est transformé en Obscurial sans que je ne puisse le sauver. Je... J-jamais je ne me suis senti aussi impuissant qu'à la mort de cet enfant qui, toute sa vie, n'avait connu que la souffrance. Son Obscurus était si fort, preuve de la souffrance de son hôte. Il m'a fallu un temps fou pour parvenir à le... à le tuer. »

Godric déglutit et baissa les yeux. Il aimerait pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais il ignorait quoi. Il n'avait jamais été forcé à faire face à une telle situation mais il ne se doutait pas de l'horreur que cela représentait.

« Je... hésita-t-il. Même si cela n'excuse pas toutes les atrocités que vous avez faites, Salazar, je... Je comprends pourquoi vous détestez tant les moldus. Je suis désolé de vous avoir mal jugé.

— Ne vous excusez pas pour rien Godric, sourit Salazar. Jamais vous ne pourrez comprendre ce que j'ai vu. Si ma haine envers les moldus était déjà forte, ces dernières années, elle n'a fait que s'intensifier. Jamais vous ne saurez la haine qui m'habite. Jamais.

— Non, sans doute pas. Mais je sais compatir et pardonner.

— Me pardonner ? répéta Salazar. Amusant. Vous pardonneriez à celui qui a laissé l'Europe être ravagé par la Peste Noire ? Cela doit être une mauvaise plaisanterie. »

Godric serra des poings. Il savait, au fond de lui-même, que Salazar avait raison. Ni lui ni ceux qui décident de la justice magique ne pourraient pardonner à Salazar. Mais Godric était perdu dans la justice qu'il tentait de mener à bien pour l'égalité entre les sorciers et les moldus et ce qui ressentait pour son ancien compagnon.

Que ferait Rowena dans une telle situation ? Quelle était la bonne solution ? Devait-il respecter ses convictions ou son cœur ?

Il fut brisé de ses réflexions par un rire moqueur.

« Je peux sentir votre intense concentration d'ici, Godric. Ne pensez pas un instant à me pardonner et à vouloir me sauver, je vous préviens.

— Mais...

— Mais rien, interrompu Salazar. Vous seriez prêt à briser tout en ce quoi vous avez foi juste pour de stupides sentiments comme l'amitié ? Laissez-moi rire tellement cela est pathétique. Maintenant, partez.

—... Quoi ?

— Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Partez et laissez-moi seul.

— Salazar, je ne peux point faire cela ! s'écria Godric.

— Si, vous le pouvez. Vous ne me devez rien, et cela est réciproque. Allez-vous en, Godric. Vous avez voulu me retrouver pour me convaincre de revenir, mais par la suite vous avez appris toutes les horreurs dont je suis l'auteur et maintenant vous êtes assuré que je vais être justement jugé pour mes crimes. Que vous faut-il de plus ? Craignez-vous que je puisse m'enfuir ? Ne vous en faites pas, je n'y compte pas. Mon œuvre est accompli et c'est sans regret que j'accepterai ma sentence, quand bien même je sais déjà que celle-ci est ma mort.

— Vous... Vous seriez prêt à mourir ? en conclua Godric, horrifié.

— Oui. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Et sans hésitation je l'assumerai. Je ne tiens pas à me défiler de mes actes. Maintenant, partez. J'en ai assez de vous voir. Laissez-moi profiter de cette dernière nuit d'existence. »

Ces propos brisèrent le cœur de Godric, qui ne pouvait concevoir que son ancien camarade se résigne à la mort si calmement. Salazar, si ambitieux, si fier, acceptait de mourir ? Il avait raison depuis le début : le Salazar Serpentard qu'il avait connu était depuis longtemps disparu. Il ne restait désormais plus que son ombre. Une ombre pitoyable qui tentait de garder la face.

« ... Bien. Si tel est votre volonté, je vais vous laisser Salazar. »

Il s'écarta de la porte, posant la torche là où il l'avait trouvé. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur du cachot. Même s'il n'y voyait rien à cause de l'obscurité, il devinait le sourire satisfait de son vieux camarade.

« Adieu, Salazar. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous dans l'au-delà.

— Je n'y compte pas. »

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Godric quitta le donjon. Désormais, il devait annoncer à Rowena et Helga que leur ancien ami allait mourir. Même s'il se doutait déjà que la rumeur avait dû atteindre Poudlard. Cette fois ci, Godric n'avait pas pu défendre les actes de son rival. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Parce que le sauver reviendrait à accepter le fait que la paix entre les moldus et les sorciers ne pourrait exister. Godric ne pouvait pas abandonner cette si grande ambition. Salazar n'aurait pas voulu cela.

Laissé seul dans son cachot, Salazar soupira.

« Nous ne nous reverrons pas dans l'au-delà, Godric. Tandis que vous partirez pour le Paradis, je descendrais aux Enfers. »

Mais il acceptait ce châtiment. Parce qu'il faut toujours quelqu'un prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres. Et aujourd'hui, ce quelqu'un, c'était Salazar. Pour le bien de la société magique. Pour que les siens puissent survivre, quand bien même personne ne comprendrait ses raisons et le traiteraient de tous les noms. Il acceptait ce sacrifice. Parce qu'il était Salazar Serpentard et qu'il désirait que tous puissent avoir de l'ambition. Et pour avoir de l'ambition, il faut avoir un futur.

Ce futur existerait grâce à lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai décidé, après vraiment très peu d'hésitation, de faire une suite, cette fois-ci du point de vue d'Helga et de Rowena, qui sont, quant à elles, à Poudlard au moment des faits. Du coup, le titre cette deuxième partie ?...Oh, on va faire simple.**

 **Bon, au risque de me répéter (encore et à jamais), Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **La sorcière incomprise**

 _« Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez défendre ces êtres abjectes, Helga. Ne voyez-vous pas qu'ils sont le mal ? »_

Toutes ses années, Helga croyait que Salazar changerait d'avis, qu'il retrouverait la raison. Mais l'espoir qu'elle portait fut vain et les rumeurs avaient déjà atteint le château de Poudlard : pour les horribles crimes qu'il avait commis, Salazar Serpentard allait être jugé par une cours magique.

Bien sûr, personne n'ignorait le verdict final de telles accusations. La sentence ne faisait aucun doute et même le plus bête d'entre les bêtes le savait. Alors qu'en pensez de ceux qui réfléchissaient à toute cette histoire, à tout ce procès ?

 _« J'ai foi qu'un jour les moldus et les magiques puissent coexister en paix, Salazar. Pensez-y ce que vous désirez, mais jamais vous ne parviendrez à me faire changer d'opinons à ce sujet. Ma Maison est celle de l'acceptation et de la compassion. Je respecterai les valeurs qui me tiennent à cœur._

 _— Mmh, tout cela est ridicule, Helga. Vous voulez offrir votre compassion à des moldus alors que tant de sorciers et sorcières en ont besoin ? Vous vous fourvoyez. À peine tendrez-vous la main à ces moldus qu'ils vous la brûleront, en vous accusant de sorcellerie et d'hérésie. Ils ne connaissent aucune pitié, eux qui prétendent posséder la foi. Alors allez-y, sauvez-les. Mais n'espérer pas que je pleure votre mort quand ils n'hésiteront pas à vous brûler. Au contraire, je me passerai avec joie de vos insupportables discours sur la tolérance et la paix. »_

Toute sa vie, Helga avait crû en ses convictions. Et jamais elle n'avait pu comprendre le rejet de Salazar envers les moldus. Pire encore, elle se sentait mal à chaque fois qu'il dénigrait son idée de paix. Ses paroles blessaient. Elles blessaient fortement, bien plus que toute épée à son cou qui tenterait de lui faire changer ses propos. Les douleurs physiques, elle n'y tenait pas compte : cela guérirait avec un peu de magie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les craignait plus.

Elle pensait avoir une confiance inébranlable envers ce en quoi elle croyait. Pourtant, dès qu'ils se rencontrèrent, Salazar sut la mettre en doute. Sur de nombreux points, ils se ressemblaient, aussi incroyable cela puisse-t-il paraitre. Bien sûr, cela se remarquait beaucoup plus avant, avant qu'ils ne soient rejoints par Godric et Rowena et que tous les quatre fondent Poudlard, l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur pour la communauté magique.

Helga se rappelait encore ce jour, si lointain, où elle et Salazar, tous deux, s'étaient arrêtés devant ce bûcher désormais vide, où, quelques jours auparavant, un sorcier ou une sorcière devait avoir été brûlé. Ce jour, les paroles de Salazar furent si sombres et si emplis de tristesse qu'elle ne pouvait que partager son avis :

 _« Regardez donc. Je peux presque entendre les lamentations de ceux qui sont mort ici. Sont-ils coupables ou innocents des crimes qu'on les accuse ? Jamais je n'ai vu un moldu se poser une telle réflexion sur ceux qu'ils assassinaient impunément. Pour eux, un hérétique coupable de sorcellerie ne peut d'être responsable de son sort. Cela est si affligeant. »_

Elle n'avait jamais revu cette tristesse. Par la suite, les seuls ressentiments qu'elle entendait de Salazar n'étaient qu'envers Godric, lorsqu'ils se disputaient une énième fois aux sujets des moldus. Toujours, les propos du sorcier n'étaient que haine, rancœur et colère. Un cœur rempli de sombre desseins que même toutes les tentatives de Godric ne parvenaient à changer.

Plus d'une fois, elle se rappelait Godric venir vers elle ou Rowena pour leur demander conseil.

 _« Vous qui possédez tant d'honorables et douces valeurs, n'avez point de solution pour ouvrir les yeux de Salazar ? Il sombre dans sa démence et sa paranoïa et je crains, qu'avec le temps, je perde un frère à la magie noire et à l'orgueil fatal. Vous, Helga, qui partagez avec moi les mêmes convictions concernant les moldus, ne pensez-vous pas à un remède à ces terribles maux ?_

 _— J'aimerai avec la réponse à cela, Godric, je vous assure. Mais je crains ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Bien au contraire, quand bien même cela me déchire, je ne peux penser à le faire changer d'avis. Même si demain, il parvenait à être le sorcier le plus mauvais d'Europe, je ne saurais le haïr de tout mon cœur pour ce qu'il aurait fait._

 _— Êtes-vous donc en train de me dire que vous acceptez toutes les horreurs qu'il profère ? Je ne peux y croire ! »_

Elle se rappelait de la stupéfaction visible dans le regard de Godric, comme un enfant en peine à qui l'on venait d'annoncer, sans détour, la mort d'un proche ou la fin d'un rêve. Ce jour-là, elle avait compris que, quand bien même il tenterait de faire croire le contraire, Godric était un gentilhomme avec des rêves de chevalerie et de bravoure qui n'acceptait pas que les atrocités du monde viennent gâcher le portrait idyllique de ses grandes épopées héroïques. À ses yeux, le monde était fait de bien et de mal.

Pourtant, rien n'était aussi simple. Et, assise sur le rebord de cette grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac, Helga ne pouvait se dire combien cela était vrai. Tout ici respirait la tranquillité et l'espoir d'un futur meilleur. Mais, sous ces allures bienveillantes, se cachait la crainte d'être découvert, d'être persécuté et d'être tué. Ceux ici remerciaient Merlin d'être sous la protection de Poudlard mais ne se doutaient pas que, au moindre faux pas, ils seraient démasqués. La mort était si proche des sorciers et des sorcières, bien plus que l'espoir qui semblait sans cesse s'éloigner d'eux à mesure qu'ils comprenaient le monde qui les entourait.

« Helga ? Ma chère, êtes-vous ici ? »

Helga fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix bienveillante de Rowena. Elle cligna des yeux et releva la tête vers le couloir.

« Je suis ici, Rowena », annonça-t-elle d'une voix assez forte pour attirer l'attention de la fondatrice de Serdaigle sans pourtant crier à plein poumon – il était tard et nombreux des étudiants dormaient sans désir qu'on les réveille avant le lendemain pour commencer leurs leçons.

Rowena apparut dans le couloir et, dès qu'elle aperçue sa camarade, la rejoignit.

« Ha, ma chère, je vous cherchais.

— Eh bien, vous m'avez trouvé, répondit Helga avec un sourire. Sans vouloir paraitre offensante, pourquoi me demandez-vous si tard en cette soirée ?

— Parce que je m'inquiétais à votre propos », déclara franchement Rowena en s'approchant.

Alors qu'Helga fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration, Rowena s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de son amie. Elle la regarda longuement, comme si son esprit tentait rapidement de la détailler et finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, elle demanda d'une douce voix :

« Allez-vous bien ?

— Bien sûr que je me porte bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Parce qu'il ne m'est pas difficile de voir que vous mentez. Me prenez-vous pour une aveugle ? »

Helga se retenu de grincer des dents au ton sec de Rowena – la Fondatrice de Serdaigle détestait qu'on se paye sa tête et, malheureusement pour elle, Helga avait pour mauvaise habitude de ne rien laisser paraitre lorsque cela concernait ses problèmes, au contraire de Godric ou Salazar qui n'hésitaient à clamer à tout Poudlard ce qui ne leur plaisait pas.

Pourtant Helga insista et secoua la tête.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Elle savait son rôle dans l'édifice que représentaient Poudlard et ses Fondateurs. Cet édifice, déjà bien affaibli et instable par le départ de Salazar, menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque instant. Son rôle était de le maintenir en état. Après tout, ils avaient passé des années à fonder cette institution. Ce n'était pas pour la voir s'écrouler, elle et les rêves qu'elle portait.

Rowena soupira et ferma les yeux un bref instant, comme dans une intense réflexion. Finalement, elle les rouvrit et, avec un regard plein de tendresse, posa sa main sur celle d'Helga.

« Ma chère, vous n'avez pas à faire semblant d'aller bien si ce n'est point ce que vous ressentez en ce moment. Personne ne vous en voudra d'être ébranlé par ce que nous avons appris tantôt. Moi-même, je suis la première concernée par ces sinistres nouvelles et je voudrais que mes prières atteignent Merlin pour que tout ceci ne fût qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais ce n'en est pas un et je dois faire face au fait que le sorcier que j'ai aimé pendant tant d'années n'est plus parmi nous mais a laissé place à un monstre sans cœur.

— Ce n'est pas un monstre, marmonna aussitôt Helga, involontaire.

— Pardonnez-moi ? »

Helga inspira et, laissant échapper un frisson, se répéta, cette fois d'une voix plus forte et plus assurée :

« Ce n'est pas un monstre.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Rowena après quelques secondes de réflexions. Je préfère ne pas tirer de conclusion actives avant que vous ne m'ayez expliqué vos idées. Auriez-vous une explication rationnelle qui saurait excuser le comportement ignoble de Salazar envers tous ces Moldus ? Ne le prenez pas mal, mais à ma connaissance, vous qui portez à votre cœur ce désir de paix ne pouvez pas adhérer à ce massacre.

— Je n'y adhère pas, loin de là, répondit Helga. Ce... Cela est plus compliqué. »

Helga ne se doutait pas que dire que quelque chose était ''compliqué'' en face de la Fondatrice de la maison de la sagesse et du savoir paraissait très idiot, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à vouloir se compliquer la vie avec de belles paroles soignées. De plus, Rowena ne semblait pas s'en incommoder.

« Alors expliquez-moi, dit-elle. Expliquez-moi, que je comprenne. »

Helga soupira de nouveau alors qu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle ne désirait pas tant que cela parler de ce sujet. Elle le haïssait de tout son cœur, ce souvenir douloureux qui hantait son cœur. Mais elle refusait de laisser Rowena dans l'ignorance concernant ce qu'elle pensait de Salazar. Après tout, ils se connaissaient tous depuis des années et chacun avait plus-ou-moins son passé personnel. Jamais l'un d'eux n'en avait ouvertement parlé mais tous avaient, avec le temps, certaines idées selon des bouts de conversation – comme l'on savait que Godric venait d'une famille noble, que Rowena fut élevée dans la connaissance et le savoir dès son plus jeune âge tout en étant écartée de toute interaction humaine, que Salazar était orphelin depuis très jeune et n'avait gardé, comme souvenir de ses proches, que le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou. À présent, il était au tour d'Helga.

Le problème ne venait pas du fait qu'elle avait honte de son passé, ou qu'elle le pleurait amèrement. Mais elle détestait voir la tristesse envers elle, alors que beaucoup d'autres souffraient bien plus qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas de leur compassion, non par orgueil, mais par humilité. Elle appréciait sans mal la considération qu'on lui portait habituellement, en la voyant comme une personnalité heureux et positive qui tentait de rendre le monde meilleure. Après tout, tel était son intention : faire du monde un endroit plus paisible et plus joyeux. Le passé n'avait que faire dans cette voie.

« Je... commença-t-elle avec hésitation avec de se reprendre : Vous rappelez-vous de ce que nous vous avions parlé, Salazar et moi, avant que nous ne vous rencontrions, Godric et vous ?

— Lorsque vous voyagiez seule avec Salazar ? Oui, je m'en rappelle. Vous parcouriez la Bretagne avec pour seule et noble conviction de sauver toute âme magique qui ne méritait pas la sentence du feu des moldus.

— Vous vous rappelez donc que Salazar fut toujours très discret et vague en ce qui concerne tout ce qui s'est passé avant que nous ne nous réunissions tous les quatre.

— Oui, je l'ai effectivement remarqué, confirma Rowena en hochant la tête. Où voulez-vous en venir, ma chère ?

— J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter de nos... antécédents avec Salazar. J'ai, d'une certaine manière, découvert que nous possédions un passé assez commun.

— Vous avez appris du passé de Salazar ? s'étonna Rowena.

— Oui. Une... tragédie qui l'a beaucoup changé. Alors, quand je repense au mien, qui parait si semblable, je me dis que je ne peux que le comprendre dans son ressentit envers les moldus.

— J'admets être assez confuse, déclara Rowena en fronçant les sourcils. Par ce que vous dites, je ne peux que supposer une chose : vous êtes en train de me dire que vous et Salazar partager quelques ressemblances et vous comprenez sur certains points. Pourtant, lorsque l'on vous voit, il ne peut exister plus grand opposé que vous deux, des opposés bien au-delà des petites chamailleries de Godric envers Salazar. »

À ces dires, Helga ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé, qui disparut bien tôt.

« Et pourtant, que Merlin le croit ou non, durant longtemps, et aujourd'hui encore, nous partageons certaines valeurs. La plus importante est celle de l'avenir que nous désirons. »

Elle fut amusée par l'air perdu de Rowena. Il était drôle de voir son amie si désemparée – même si une petite partie d'elle compatissait et désirait impatiemment s'expliquer.

« Salazar est comme moi. Il ne veut que le bonheur de la société magique.

— En anéantissant tous ceux différents de lui ? rétorqua aussitôt Rowena – qui, qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Salazar, se refusait à pardonner les actes ignobles de celui-ci.

— Il s'agit juste de la seule manière dont il pense réussir ses ambitions, défendit Helga. Sur cela, nous nous opposons. Alors que je tente de rassembler tous par une manière pacifique, il préfère agir par lui-même et forcer le destin. Je ne puis être d'accord avec lui, mais je ne peux lui en vouloir pour cela.

— Même si ce que vous me dites est d'une logique certaine, elle me laisse d'un étonnement sans pareil. Moi qui suis pourtant si observatrice et qui ait pu, en effet, vous trouvez quelques similitudes de comportement, jamais je n'aurais pu deviner cela.

— N'est-ce pas toute la magie de posséder un esprit et une âme ? plaisanta Helga.

— Cela est vrai, je ne peux qu'en être d'accord. »

Apparemment satisfaite de cette conversation, Rowena se leva, sans lâcher des mains Helga.

« Je vous en suis reconnaissante, ma chère, dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête comme signe de remerciement.

— A-ah bon ? bégaya Helga, alors qu'elle écarquilla les yeux – elle était parvenue à aider Rowena, celle qui était leur voix de la sagesse à eux tous, les Fondateurs ? Cela devait être une illusion. Puis-je savoir en quel honneur ?

— En l'honneur de m'avoir éclairé l'esprit. Grâce à vous, j'y vois plus clair. Et, même si mon esprit et mon cœur sont en contradiction concernant le cas de Salazar, je suis désormais certaine d'une chose : même s'il ne peut être pardonné pour ses actes, je ne peux garder de ressentir envers lui pour être celui qu'il est. Alors sachez que vous êtes à l'origine d'un tel changement et puisse Merlin veiller sur vous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois m'occuper d'affaires urgentes. Que les fées protègent vos rêves, ma chère. »

Sans même attendre de retour d'Helga, Rowena quitta le couloir précipitamment. Bien qu'Helga ignorait la raison de cet impatience, elle ne se doutait pas que cela devait être important pour que Rowena paraisse partir avec une telle précipitation.

Alors elle sourit et retourna admirer le lac par ce si beau clair de lune sans l'ombre d'un loup-garou aux alentours.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était heureuse que son passé ait pu, d'une manière ou d'une autre, venir en aide à autrui. Surtout si autrui était Rowena – celle qui paraissait assez forte pour faire plier n'importe qui sous sa volonté.

Elle aurait juste apprécié que la tragédie de sa vie puisse aussi venir en aide à Salazar mais elle savait, tout comme lui, que l'horreur du bucher ne pouvait être oublié si simplement. Alors qu'elle avait pris la voie du pardon et de la paix, Salazar s'était tourné vers la voie de la vengeance et de la haine. Pour une tragédie qu'ils partageaient en termes de ressentiments, ils avaient emprunté deux voies opposées. Pourtant, toutes deux possédaient la même origine : vouloir changer le monde pour le rendre meilleur.

Loin d'être un hypocrite, Salazar était avant tout un homme désespéré pour le salut des siens. Loin d'être une rêveuse utopique, Helga était avant tout une femme désespérée pour la paix des siens. Il avait choisi la voie du sang, elle la voie de la passivité. Il allait mourir, elle allait vivre. Alors elle porterait sa volonté en elle et ferait de son mieux pour mener à bien ses ambitions, qu'importe qu'elles doivent prendre des siècles à se concrétiser. Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour, et Poudlard non plus.

Pourtant impossible n'était pas magique, ou même humain. Un jour, la société moldue et la société magique sauraient vivre en harmonie. Cependant il serait mieux que cette harmonie ne soit pas bâtie sur une mare de sang de haine et de rancœur. Un avenir né de l'union volontaire de tous.

Elle rendrait cet avenir possible.

* * *

 **Donc voilà ! Cela, c'était une sorte d'hommage à Helga Poufsouffle, pour montrer que, qu'importe ce qu'on peut dire, elle a des convictions dignes d'intérêt et de mérite. Après tout, qu'existe-t-il de plus beau que la paix ? Surtout dans une époque aussi tourmentée que le moyen-âge. Donc, les Poufsouffle, je vous rends hommage par ce texte et montre la profondeur de ceux qui savent pardonner et aimer.**


End file.
